Finding yourself
by 101speedsketch
Summary: Azula has lost it. Can her friends help her regain her sanity? Or will she be left to fend for herself? REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Ty Lee peered inside the cell. What she saw was an empty, hollow shell of the former Fire Princess, Azula.

"Azula?" She whispered.

In a flash, the princess lunged forwards and began to tug at the bars, a dead murderous look in her eye. Ty Lee, tripped backwards, right into a Dai Li agent.

"Something wrong here ma'am?" he asked in his deep voice.

"N-no. I was just startled th-that's all." The young acrobat stammered. The agent nodded and continued on his round. In the small conversation that had happened, Azula had slunk back to the corner of her cell and had begun to rock back and forth_. I need to see her. I can't leave here without saying something._ Ty Lee thought.

"Excuse me mister?" she said, batting her long, beautiful eyelashes at a passing agent. The agent turned, obviously flustered that a beautiful lady such as Ty Lee would talk to a lowly agent such as himself. "Do you think you could let me into her cell? I'd be very happy if you could let me in. I promise I wont take long." The Dai Li nodded and motioned for her to back away. He then opened the cell and stood in traditional Earth Nation fighting stance, in case Azula lashed out again. Ty Lee ducked under his arms and whispered a word of thanks. As the cell door closed behind her, Ty Lee looked closely at Azula. _My Princess is gone. She's defeated. Oh Azula come back!_ The acrobat thought. She timidly stepped forwards and knelt by the defeated princess, gazing into her face. All traces of sanity were obliterated from Azula. Ten months had robbed Azula of her strength, her cunning, and eventually, her mind.

"Azula? It's me, Ty Lee. You remember me? Remember? You and I would always play around outside your fathers palace in the gardens and you would complain that you could never catch me. And that one time Mai—you remember Mai right? Mai, she was always the one in our group who would always talk about how boring everything would be. Remember her? You remember that one time Mai said how boring everything was and you called Zuko over and told them both to close their eyes? And they both looked at you like you were crazy? And when they did, you pushed them into each other and they ended up kissing! You…you remember?" The young acrobat was now sitting with Azula in her lap, holding her cold hands, and trying to bring her body heat back. Ty Lee waited for a response. Azula continued her dead stare at the wall and began to rock back and forth once more in Ty Lee's lap. Sighing Ty Lee moved to get out from under Azula when she saw Azula's head move a millimeter. Ty Lee froze. Finally, maybe after ten long years, she was communicating with the princess. Ty Lee asked again, "You remember?" Azula stopped rocking, turned her head to look at Ty Lee, and nodded slowly. Ty Lee's grin was broader than ever. She stood up and Azula, thinking she was to be beaten again, cowered in a corner in a futile attempt to escape. Ty Lee's grin slid off her face as she sat back down, studying Azula again. _What's wrong Azula? No one's going to beat you here, _the acrobat thought. Azula cowered and began to cry in fear, her eyes darting all over the cramped room. Ty Lee knew she could do nothing and her presence would only frighten Azula more, so she left. As the cool wind hit her face, she realized that she was no longer the famous acrobat Ty Lee, she was Lady Ty Lee, one of the six saviors of the world.

"Ty? Come on Ty stop trying to think, you know you can't. Let's go we have that dumb tea party to attend. Let's go already."

Ty Lee looked up at her best friend, now Fire Lady, Mai of the Fire Nation, who was standing there in the middle of the doorway. The acrobat smiled and stood up, cartwheeling over to her friend and said, "Okay let's go! I love tea parties! They're so fun! We get to meet so many new people! And then we'll get to see Zuko! I bet you'd like that huh Mai?" Ty Lee stopped in her rant about tea parties to glance at her friend's reaction. For a minute they walked in silence, Ty Lee watching her friend closely and when she said nothing, She continued on her rant. Mai sighed. She should resent this too much. Whatever her aura might say about her, Ty Lee was a _very _smart girl who had brains. Admitted, she barely used them but when she did she was smarter than the Avatar himself. Turning a corner they saw an odd sight. The Avatar was sword-fighting with his best friend, Sokka, with wooden swords. Both of them were jumping in the air and yelling random "attacks" such as "firebomb!" or "earth slam!" (Mai's favorite had been a pun about her husband, Zuko. She laughed inwards when she heard, "Zuko's hothead!"). Aang was in the middle of a jump when he saw the two ladies staring at the two of them as though they were 5 years old. Sokka looked over at the girls, mortified that they would tell someone. He gave a grin and thought quickly for an excuse.

"Umm…right…well good—good job on that uhh—low swipe you've been…practicing. Oh hey guys! How's it going with you two?" Sokka said, pretending as thought the two girls had recently arrived on the scene. Aang, cottoning on, responded, "Thank you uhh—Sokka I _have_ been practicing every night. Hi Ty Lee. Hi Mai. How's it going?" Aang gave a childish smile. Mai shook her head and Ty Lee covered her mouth with her hands so they wouldn't hear her laughing.

"Relax Aang. Relax Sokka. I'm not telling Zuko. And I'm certainly not telling Katara. Do you know how hard she'd spank you two?" Mai said, sounding bored, as if this type if thing was not unusual for them.

"Katara wouldn't spank us!" Sokka said, a defiant look on his face. "…would she?" he asked, looking over at Aang, who shrugged, looking scared. Mai shook her head.

"I said relax. I'm not going to tell her. Although…it _would_ be something I could blackmail those two with." Mai whispered to Ty Lee, making sure the two boys heard her. Ty Lee gasped and an even bigger grin lit up on her face.

"HEY!" Sokka and Aang yelled. Both boys then began to sulk. For once, Mai gave a chuckle and said, "Get ready for the party you two. And no horsing around. You understand me?"

"Sokka pulled an evil grin and responded, "Yes _mother,_" putting an emphasis on the last word. Too busy laughing heartily, Sokka did not see Mai's hand coming to slap him across the arm. As soon as it started, Sokka stopped laughing and got his sulky look back on.

"I'm telling Katara!" he complained. Mai simply rolled her eyes and told them to get ready again. Both boys slunk back into their room and shut the door behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

Ty Lee peered inside the cell. What she saw was an empty, hollow shell of the former Fire Princess, Azula.

"Azula?" She whispered.

In a flash, the princess lunged forwards and began to tug at the bars, a dead murderous look in her eye. Ty Lee, tripped backwards, right into a Dai Li agent.

"Something wrong here ma'am?" he asked in his deep voice.

"N-no. I was just startled th-that's all." The young acrobat stammered. The agent nodded and continued on his round. In the small conversation that had happened, Azula had slunk back to the corner of her cell and had begun to rock back and forth_. I need to see her. I can't leave here without saying something._ Ty Lee thought.

"Excuse me mister?" she said, batting her long, beautiful eyelashes at a passing agent. The agent turned, obviously flustered that a beautiful lady such as Ty Lee would talk to a lowly agent such as himself. "Do you think you could let me into her cell? I'd be very happy if you could let me in. I promise I wont take long." The Dai Li nodded and motioned for her to back away. He then opened the cell and stood in traditional Earth Nation fighting stance, in case Azula lashed out again. Ty Lee ducked under his arms and whispered a word of thanks. As the cell door closed behind her, Ty Lee looked closely at Azula. _My Princess is gone. She's defeated. Oh Azula come back!_ The acrobat thought. She timidly stepped forwards and knelt by the defeated princess, gazing into her face. All traces of sanity were obliterated from Azula. Ten months had robbed Azula of her strength, her cunning, and eventually, her mind.

"Azula? It's me, Ty Lee. You remember me? Remember? You and I would always play around outside your fathers palace in the gardens and you would complain that you could never catch me. And that one time Mai—you remember Mai right? Mai, she was always the one in our group who would always talk about how boring everything would be. Remember her? You remember that one time Mai said how boring everything was and you called Zuko over and told them both to close their eyes? And they both looked at you like you were crazy? And when they did, you pushed them into each other and they ended up kissing! You…you remember?" The young acrobat was now sitting with Azula in her lap, holding her cold hands, and trying to bring her body heat back. Ty Lee waited for a response. Azula continued her dead stare at the wall and began to rock back and forth once more in Ty Lee's lap. Sighing Ty Lee moved to get out from under Azula when she saw Azula's head move a millimeter. Ty Lee froze. Finally, maybe after ten long years, she was communicating with the princess. Ty Lee asked again, "You remember?" Azula stopped rocking, turned her head to look at Ty Lee, and nodded slowly. Ty Lee's grin was broader than ever. She stood up and Azula, thinking she was to be beaten again, cowered in a corner in a futile attempt to escape. Ty Lee's grin slid off her face as she sat back down, studying Azula again. _What's wrong Azula? No one's going to beat you here, _the acrobat thought. Azula cowered and began to cry in fear, her eyes darting all over the cramped room. Ty Lee knew she could do nothing and her presence would only frighten Azula more, so she left. As the cool wind hit her face, she realized that she was no longer the famous acrobat Ty Lee, she was Lady Ty Lee, one of the six saviors of the world.

"Ty? Come on Ty stop trying to think, you know you can't. Let's go we have that dumb tea party to attend. Let's go already."

Ty Lee looked up at her best friend, now Fire Lady, Mai of the Fire Nation, who was standing there in the middle of the doorway. The acrobat smiled and stood up, cartwheeling over to her friend and said, "Okay let's go! I love tea parties! They're so fun! We get to meet so many new people! And then we'll get to see Zuko! I bet you'd like that huh Mai?" Ty Lee stopped in her rant about tea parties to glance at her friend's reaction. For a minute they walked in silence, Ty Lee watching her friend closely and when she said nothing, She continued on her rant. Mai sighed. She should resent this too much. Whatever her aura might say about her, Ty Lee was a _very _smart girl who had brains. Admitted, she barely used them but when she did she was smarter than the Avatar himself. Turning a corner they saw an odd sight. The Avatar was sword-fighting with his best friend, Sokka, with wooden swords. Both of them were jumping in the air and yelling random "attacks" such as "firebomb!" or "earth slam!" (Mai's favorite had been a pun about her husband, Zuko. She laughed inwards when she heard, "Zuko's hothead!"). Aang was in the middle of a jump when he saw the two ladies staring at the two of them as though they were 5 years old. Sokka looked over at the girls, mortified that they would tell someone. He gave a grin and thought quickly for an excuse.

"Umm…right…well good—good job on that uhh—low swipe you've been…practicing. Oh hey guys! How's it going with you two?" Sokka said, pretending as thought the two girls had recently arrived on the scene. Aang, cottoning on, responded, "Thank you uhh—Sokka I _have_ been practicing every night. Hi Ty Lee. Hi Mai. How's it going?" Aang gave a childish smile. Mai shook her head and Ty Lee covered her mouth with her hands so they wouldn't hear her laughing.

"Relax Aang. Relax Sokka. I'm not telling Zuko. And I'm certainly not telling Katara. Do you know how hard she'd spank you two?" Mai said, sounding bored, as if this type if thing was not unusual for them.

"Katara wouldn't spank us!" Sokka said, a defiant look on his face. "…would she?" he asked, looking over at Aang, who shrugged, looking scared. Mai shook her head.

"I said relax. I'm not going to tell her. Although…it _would_ be something I could blackmail those two with." Mai whispered to Ty Lee, making sure the two boys heard her. Ty Lee gasped and an even bigger grin lit up on her face.

"HEY!" Sokka and Aang yelled. Both boys then began to sulk. For once, Mai gave a chuckle and said, "Get ready for the party you two. And no horsing around. You understand me?"

"Sokka pulled an evil grin and responded, "Yes _mother,_" putting an emphasis on the last word. Too busy laughing heartily, Sokka did not see Mai's hand coming to slap him across the arm. As soon as it started, Sokka stopped laughing and got his sulky look back on.

"I'm telling Katara!" he complained. Mai simply rolled her eyes and told them to get ready again. Both boys slunk back into their room and shut the door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

Ty Lee peered inside the cell. What she saw was an empty, hollow shell of the former Fire Princess, Azula.

"Azula?" She whispered.

In a flash, the princess lunged forwards and began to tug at the bars, a dead murderous look in her eye. Ty Lee, tripped backwards, right into a Dai Li agent.

"Something wrong here ma'am?" he asked in his deep voice.

"N-no. I was just startled th-that's all." The young acrobat stammered. The agent nodded and continued on his round. In the small conversation that had happened, Azula had slunk back to the corner of her cell and had begun to rock back and forth_. I need to see her. I can't leave here without saying something._ Ty Lee thought.

"Excuse me mister?" she said, batting her long, beautiful eyelashes at a passing agent. The agent turned, obviously flustered that a beautiful lady such as Ty Lee would talk to a lowly agent such as himself. "Do you think you could let me into her cell? I'd be very happy if you could let me in. I promise I wont take long." The Dai Li nodded and motioned for her to back away. He then opened the cell and stood in traditional Earth Nation fighting stance, in case Azula lashed out again. Ty Lee ducked under his arms and whispered a word of thanks. As the cell door closed behind her, Ty Lee looked closely at Azula. _My Princess is gone. She's defeated. Oh Azula come back!_ The acrobat thought. She timidly stepped forwards and knelt by the defeated princess, gazing into her face. All traces of sanity were obliterated from Azula. Ten months had robbed Azula of her strength, her cunning, and eventually, her mind.

"Azula? It's me, Ty Lee. You remember me? Remember? You and I would always play around outside your fathers palace in the gardens and you would complain that you could never catch me. And that one time Mai—you remember Mai right? Mai, she was always the one in our group who would always talk about how boring everything would be. Remember her? You remember that one time Mai said how boring everything was and you called Zuko over and told them both to close their eyes? And they both looked at you like you were crazy? And when they did, you pushed them into each other and they ended up kissing! You…you remember?" The young acrobat was now sitting with Azula in her lap, holding her cold hands, and trying to bring her body heat back. Ty Lee waited for a response. Azula continued her dead stare at the wall and began to rock back and forth once more in Ty Lee's lap. Sighing Ty Lee moved to get out from under Azula when she saw Azula's head move a millimeter. Ty Lee froze. Finally, maybe after ten long years, she was communicating with the princess. Ty Lee asked again, "You remember?" Azula stopped rocking, turned her head to look at Ty Lee, and nodded slowly. Ty Lee's grin was broader than ever. She stood up and Azula, thinking she was to be beaten again, cowered in a corner in a futile attempt to escape. Ty Lee's grin slid off her face as she sat back down, studying Azula again. _What's wrong Azula? No one's going to beat you here, _the acrobat thought. Azula cowered and began to cry in fear, her eyes darting all over the cramped room. Ty Lee knew she could do nothing and her presence would only frighten Azula more, so she left. As the cool wind hit her face, she realized that she was no longer the famous acrobat Ty Lee, she was Lady Ty Lee, one of the six saviors of the world.

"Ty? Come on Ty stop trying to think, you know you can't. Let's go we have that dumb tea party to attend. Let's go already."

Ty Lee looked up at her best friend, now Fire Lady, Mai of the Fire Nation, who was standing there in the middle of the doorway. The acrobat smiled and stood up, cartwheeling over to her friend and said, "Okay let's go! I love tea parties! They're so fun! We get to meet so many new people! And then we'll get to see Zuko! I bet you'd like that huh Mai?" Ty Lee stopped in her rant about tea parties to glance at her friend's reaction. For a minute they walked in silence, Ty Lee watching her friend closely and when she said nothing, She continued on her rant. Mai sighed. She should resent this too much. Whatever her aura might say about her, Ty Lee was a _very _smart girl who had brains. Admitted, she barely used them but when she did she was smarter than the Avatar himself. Turning a corner they saw an odd sight. The Avatar was sword-fighting with his best friend, Sokka, with wooden swords. Both of them were jumping in the air and yelling random "attacks" such as "firebomb!" or "earth slam!" (Mai's favorite had been a pun about her husband, Zuko. She laughed inwards when she heard, "Zuko's hothead!"). Aang was in the middle of a jump when he saw the two ladies staring at the two of them as though they were 5 years old. Sokka looked over at the girls, mortified that they would tell someone. He gave a grin and thought quickly for an excuse.

"Umm…right…well good—good job on that uhh—low swipe you've been…practicing. Oh hey guys! How's it going with you two?" Sokka said, pretending as thought the two girls had recently arrived on the scene. Aang, cottoning on, responded, "Thank you uhh—Sokka I _have_ been practicing every night. Hi Ty Lee. Hi Mai. How's it going?" Aang gave a childish smile. Mai shook her head and Ty Lee covered her mouth with her hands so they wouldn't hear her laughing.

"Relax Aang. Relax Sokka. I'm not telling Zuko. And I'm certainly not telling Katara. Do you know how hard she'd spank you two?" Mai said, sounding bored, as if this type if thing was not unusual for them.

"Katara wouldn't spank us!" Sokka said, a defiant look on his face. "…would she?" he asked, looking over at Aang, who shrugged, looking scared. Mai shook her head.

"I said relax. I'm not going to tell her. Although…it _would_ be something I could blackmail those two with." Mai whispered to Ty Lee, making sure the two boys heard her. Ty Lee gasped and an even bigger grin lit up on her face.

"HEY!" Sokka and Aang yelled. Both boys then began to sulk. For once, Mai gave a chuckle and said, "Get ready for the party you two. And no horsing around. You understand me?"

"Sokka pulled an evil grin and responded, "Yes _mother,_" putting an emphasis on the last word. Too busy laughing heartily, Sokka did not see Mai's hand coming to slap him across the arm. As soon as it started, Sokka stopped laughing and got his sulky look back on.

"I'm telling Katara!" he complained. Mai simply rolled her eyes and told them to get ready again. Both boys slunk back into their room and shut the door behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

Ty Lee peered inside the cell. What she saw was an empty, hollow shell of the former Fire Princess, Azula.

"Azula?" She whispered.

In a flash, the princess lunged forwards and began to tug at the bars, a dead murderous look in her eye. Ty Lee, tripped backwards, right into a Dai Li agent.

"Something wrong here ma'am?" he asked in his deep voice.

"N-no. I was just startled th-that's all." The young acrobat stammered. The agent nodded and continued on his round. In the small conversation that had happened, Azula had slunk back to the corner of her cell and had begun to rock back and forth_. I need to see her. I can't leave here without saying something._ Ty Lee thought.

"Excuse me mister?" she said, batting her long, beautiful eyelashes at a passing agent. The agent turned, obviously flustered that a beautiful lady such as Ty Lee would talk to a lowly agent such as himself. "Do you think you could let me into her cell? I'd be very happy if you could let me in. I promise I wont take long." The Dai Li nodded and motioned for her to back away. He then opened the cell and stood in traditional Earth Nation fighting stance, in case Azula lashed out again. Ty Lee ducked under his arms and whispered a word of thanks. As the cell door closed behind her, Ty Lee looked closely at Azula. _My Princess is gone. She's defeated. Oh Azula come back!_ The acrobat thought. She timidly stepped forwards and knelt by the defeated princess, gazing into her face. All traces of sanity were obliterated from Azula. Ten months had robbed Azula of her strength, her cunning, and eventually, her mind.

"Azula? It's me, Ty Lee. You remember me? Remember? You and I would always play around outside your fathers palace in the gardens and you would complain that you could never catch me. And that one time Mai—you remember Mai right? Mai, she was always the one in our group who would always talk about how boring everything would be. Remember her? You remember that one time Mai said how boring everything was and you called Zuko over and told them both to close their eyes? And they both looked at you like you were crazy? And when they did, you pushed them into each other and they ended up kissing! You…you remember?" The young acrobat was now sitting with Azula in her lap, holding her cold hands, and trying to bring her body heat back. Ty Lee waited for a response. Azula continued her dead stare at the wall and began to rock back and forth once more in Ty Lee's lap. Sighing Ty Lee moved to get out from under Azula when she saw Azula's head move a millimeter. Ty Lee froze. Finally, maybe after ten long years, she was communicating with the princess. Ty Lee asked again, "You remember?" Azula stopped rocking, turned her head to look at Ty Lee, and nodded slowly. Ty Lee's grin was broader than ever. She stood up and Azula, thinking she was to be beaten again, cowered in a corner in a futile attempt to escape. Ty Lee's grin slid off her face as she sat back down, studying Azula again. _What's wrong Azula? No one's going to beat you here, _the acrobat thought. Azula cowered and began to cry in fear, her eyes darting all over the cramped room. Ty Lee knew she could do nothing and her presence would only frighten Azula more, so she left. As the cool wind hit her face, she realized that she was no longer the famous acrobat Ty Lee, she was Lady Ty Lee, one of the six saviors of the world.

"Ty? Come on Ty stop trying to think, you know you can't. Let's go we have that dumb tea party to attend. Let's go already."

Ty Lee looked up at her best friend, now Fire Lady, Mai of the Fire Nation, who was standing there in the middle of the doorway. The acrobat smiled and stood up, cartwheeling over to her friend and said, "Okay let's go! I love tea parties! They're so fun! We get to meet so many new people! And then we'll get to see Zuko! I bet you'd like that huh Mai?" Ty Lee stopped in her rant about tea parties to glance at her friend's reaction. For a minute they walked in silence, Ty Lee watching her friend closely and when she said nothing, She continued on her rant. Mai sighed. She should resent this too much. Whatever her aura might say about her, Ty Lee was a _very _smart girl who had brains. Admitted, she barely used them but when she did she was smarter than the Avatar himself. Turning a corner they saw an odd sight. The Avatar was sword-fighting with his best friend, Sokka, with wooden swords. Both of them were jumping in the air and yelling random "attacks" such as "firebomb!" or "earth slam!" (Mai's favorite had been a pun about her husband, Zuko. She laughed inwards when she heard, "Zuko's hothead!"). Aang was in the middle of a jump when he saw the two ladies staring at the two of them as though they were 5 years old. Sokka looked over at the girls, mortified that they would tell someone. He gave a grin and thought quickly for an excuse.

"Umm…right…well good—good job on that uhh—low swipe you've been…practicing. Oh hey guys! How's it going with you two?" Sokka said, pretending as thought the two girls had recently arrived on the scene. Aang, cottoning on, responded, "Thank you uhh—Sokka I _have_ been practicing every night. Hi Ty Lee. Hi Mai. How's it going?" Aang gave a childish smile. Mai shook her head and Ty Lee covered her mouth with her hands so they wouldn't hear her laughing.

"Relax Aang. Relax Sokka. I'm not telling Zuko. And I'm certainly not telling Katara. Do you know how hard she'd spank you two?" Mai said, sounding bored, as if this type if thing was not unusual for them.

"Katara wouldn't spank us!" Sokka said, a defiant look on his face. "…would she?" he asked, looking over at Aang, who shrugged, looking scared. Mai shook her head.

"I said relax. I'm not going to tell her. Although…it _would_ be something I could blackmail those two with." Mai whispered to Ty Lee, making sure the two boys heard her. Ty Lee gasped and an even bigger grin lit up on her face.

"HEY!" Sokka and Aang yelled. Both boys then began to sulk. For once, Mai gave a chuckle and said, "Get ready for the party you two. And no horsing around. You understand me?"

"Sokka pulled an evil grin and responded, "Yes _mother,_" putting an emphasis on the last word. Too busy laughing heartily, Sokka did not see Mai's hand coming to slap him across the arm. As soon as it started, Sokka stopped laughing and got his sulky look back on.

"I'm telling Katara!" he complained. Mai simply rolled her eyes and told them to get ready again. Both boys slunk back into their room and shut the door behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

Ty Lee peered inside the cell. What she saw was an empty, hollow shell of the former Fire Princess, Azula.

"Azula?" She whispered.

In a flash, the princess lunged forwards and began to tug at the bars, a dead murderous look in her eye. Ty Lee, tripped backwards, right into a Dai Li agent.

"Something wrong here ma'am?" he asked in his deep voice.

"N-no. I was just startled th-that's all." The young acrobat stammered. The agent nodded and continued on his round. In the small conversation that had happened, Azula had slunk back to the corner of her cell and had begun to rock back and forth_. I need to see her. I can't leave here without saying something._ Ty Lee thought.

"Excuse me mister?" she said, batting her long, beautiful eyelashes at a passing agent. The agent turned, obviously flustered that a beautiful lady such as Ty Lee would talk to a lowly agent such as himself. "Do you think you could let me into her cell? I'd be very happy if you could let me in. I promise I wont take long." The Dai Li nodded and motioned for her to back away. He then opened the cell and stood in traditional Earth Nation fighting stance, in case Azula lashed out again. Ty Lee ducked under his arms and whispered a word of thanks. As the cell door closed behind her, Ty Lee looked closely at Azula. _My Princess is gone. She's defeated. Oh Azula come back!_ The acrobat thought. She timidly stepped forwards and knelt by the defeated princess, gazing into her face. All traces of sanity were obliterated from Azula. Ten months had robbed Azula of her strength, her cunning, and eventually, her mind.

"Azula? It's me, Ty Lee. You remember me? Remember? You and I would always play around outside your fathers palace in the gardens and you would complain that you could never catch me. And that one time Mai—you remember Mai right? Mai, she was always the one in our group who would always talk about how boring everything would be. Remember her? You remember that one time Mai said how boring everything was and you called Zuko over and told them both to close their eyes? And they both looked at you like you were crazy? And when they did, you pushed them into each other and they ended up kissing! You…you remember?" The young acrobat was now sitting with Azula in her lap, holding her cold hands, and trying to bring her body heat back. Ty Lee waited for a response. Azula continued her dead stare at the wall and began to rock back and forth once more in Ty Lee's lap. Sighing Ty Lee moved to get out from under Azula when she saw Azula's head move a millimeter. Ty Lee froze. Finally, maybe after ten long years, she was communicating with the princess. Ty Lee asked again, "You remember?" Azula stopped rocking, turned her head to look at Ty Lee, and nodded slowly. Ty Lee's grin was broader than ever. She stood up and Azula, thinking she was to be beaten again, cowered in a corner in a futile attempt to escape. Ty Lee's grin slid off her face as she sat back down, studying Azula again. _What's wrong Azula? No one's going to beat you here, _the acrobat thought. Azula cowered and began to cry in fear, her eyes darting all over the cramped room. Ty Lee knew she could do nothing and her presence would only frighten Azula more, so she left. As the cool wind hit her face, she realized that she was no longer the famous acrobat Ty Lee, she was Lady Ty Lee, one of the six saviors of the world.

"Ty? Come on Ty stop trying to think, you know you can't. Let's go we have that dumb tea party to attend. Let's go already."

Ty Lee looked up at her best friend, now Fire Lady, Mai of the Fire Nation, who was standing there in the middle of the doorway. The acrobat smiled and stood up, cartwheeling over to her friend and said, "Okay let's go! I love tea parties! They're so fun! We get to meet so many new people! And then we'll get to see Zuko! I bet you'd like that huh Mai?" Ty Lee stopped in her rant about tea parties to glance at her friend's reaction. For a minute they walked in silence, Ty Lee watching her friend closely and when she said nothing, She continued on her rant. Mai sighed. She should resent this too much. Whatever her aura might say about her, Ty Lee was a _very _smart girl who had brains. Admitted, she barely used them but when she did she was smarter than the Avatar himself. Turning a corner they saw an odd sight. The Avatar was sword-fighting with his best friend, Sokka, with wooden swords. Both of them were jumping in the air and yelling random "attacks" such as "firebomb!" or "earth slam!" (Mai's favorite had been a pun about her husband, Zuko. She laughed inwards when she heard, "Zuko's hothead!"). Aang was in the middle of a jump when he saw the two ladies staring at the two of them as though they were 5 years old. Sokka looked over at the girls, mortified that they would tell someone. He gave a grin and thought quickly for an excuse.

"Umm…right…well good—good job on that uhh—low swipe you've been…practicing. Oh hey guys! How's it going with you two?" Sokka said, pretending as thought the two girls had recently arrived on the scene. Aang, cottoning on, responded, "Thank you uhh—Sokka I _have_ been practicing every night. Hi Ty Lee. Hi Mai. How's it going?" Aang gave a childish smile. Mai shook her head and Ty Lee covered her mouth with her hands so they wouldn't hear her laughing.

"Relax Aang. Relax Sokka. I'm not telling Zuko. And I'm certainly not telling Katara. Do you know how hard she'd spank you two?" Mai said, sounding bored, as if this type if thing was not unusual for them.

"Katara wouldn't spank us!" Sokka said, a defiant look on his face. "…would she?" he asked, looking over at Aang, who shrugged, looking scared. Mai shook her head.

"I said relax. I'm not going to tell her. Although…it _would_ be something I could blackmail those two with." Mai whispered to Ty Lee, making sure the two boys heard her. Ty Lee gasped and an even bigger grin lit up on her face.

"HEY!" Sokka and Aang yelled. Both boys then began to sulk. For once, Mai gave a chuckle and said, "Get ready for the party you two. And no horsing around. You understand me?"

"Sokka pulled an evil grin and responded, "Yes _mother,_" putting an emphasis on the last word. Too busy laughing heartily, Sokka did not see Mai's hand coming to slap him across the arm. As soon as it started, Sokka stopped laughing and got his sulky look back on.

"I'm telling Katara!" he complained. Mai simply rolled her eyes and told them to get ready again. Both boys slunk back into their room and shut the door behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

Ty Lee peered inside the cell. What she saw was an empty, hollow shell of the former Fire Princess, Azula.

"Azula?" She whispered.

In a flash, the princess lunged forwards and began to tug at the bars, a dead murderous look in her eye. Ty Lee, tripped backwards, right into a Dai Li agent.

"Something wrong here ma'am?" he asked in his deep voice.

"N-no. I was just startled th-that's all." The young acrobat stammered. The agent nodded and continued on his round. In the small conversation that had happened, Azula had slunk back to the corner of her cell and had begun to rock back and forth_. I need to see her. I can't leave here without saying something._ Ty Lee thought.

"Excuse me mister?" she said, batting her long, beautiful eyelashes at a passing agent. The agent turned, obviously flustered that a beautiful lady such as Ty Lee would talk to a lowly agent such as himself. "Do you think you could let me into her cell? I'd be very happy if you could let me in. I promise I wont take long." The Dai Li nodded and motioned for her to back away. He then opened the cell and stood in traditional Earth Nation fighting stance, in case Azula lashed out again. Ty Lee ducked under his arms and whispered a word of thanks. As the cell door closed behind her, Ty Lee looked closely at Azula. _My Princess is gone. She's defeated. Oh Azula come back!_ The acrobat thought. She timidly stepped forwards and knelt by the defeated princess, gazing into her face. All traces of sanity were obliterated from Azula. Ten months had robbed Azula of her strength, her cunning, and eventually, her mind.

"Azula? It's me, Ty Lee. You remember me? Remember? You and I would always play around outside your fathers palace in the gardens and you would complain that you could never catch me. And that one time Mai—you remember Mai right? Mai, she was always the one in our group who would always talk about how boring everything would be. Remember her? You remember that one time Mai said how boring everything was and you called Zuko over and told them both to close their eyes? And they both looked at you like you were crazy? And when they did, you pushed them into each other and they ended up kissing! You…you remember?" The young acrobat was now sitting with Azula in her lap, holding her cold hands, and trying to bring her body heat back. Ty Lee waited for a response. Azula continued her dead stare at the wall and began to rock back and forth once more in Ty Lee's lap. Sighing Ty Lee moved to get out from under Azula when she saw Azula's head move a millimeter. Ty Lee froze. Finally, maybe after ten long years, she was communicating with the princess. Ty Lee asked again, "You remember?" Azula stopped rocking, turned her head to look at Ty Lee, and nodded slowly. Ty Lee's grin was broader than ever. She stood up and Azula, thinking she was to be beaten again, cowered in a corner in a futile attempt to escape. Ty Lee's grin slid off her face as she sat back down, studying Azula again. _What's wrong Azula? No one's going to beat you here, _the acrobat thought. Azula cowered and began to cry in fear, her eyes darting all over the cramped room. Ty Lee knew she could do nothing and her presence would only frighten Azula more, so she left. As the cool wind hit her face, she realized that she was no longer the famous acrobat Ty Lee, she was Lady Ty Lee, one of the six saviors of the world.

"Ty? Come on Ty stop trying to think, you know you can't. Let's go we have that dumb tea party to attend. Let's go already."

Ty Lee looked up at her best friend, now Fire Lady, Mai of the Fire Nation, who was standing there in the middle of the doorway. The acrobat smiled and stood up, cartwheeling over to her friend and said, "Okay let's go! I love tea parties! They're so fun! We get to meet so many new people! And then we'll get to see Zuko! I bet you'd like that huh Mai?" Ty Lee stopped in her rant about tea parties to glance at her friend's reaction. For a minute they walked in silence, Ty Lee watching her friend closely and when she said nothing, She continued on her rant. Mai sighed. She should resent this too much. Whatever her aura might say about her, Ty Lee was a _very _smart girl who had brains. Admitted, she barely used them but when she did she was smarter than the Avatar himself. Turning a corner they saw an odd sight. The Avatar was sword-fighting with his best friend, Sokka, with wooden swords. Both of them were jumping in the air and yelling random "attacks" such as "firebomb!" or "earth slam!" (Mai's favorite had been a pun about her husband, Zuko. She laughed inwards when she heard, "Zuko's hothead!"). Aang was in the middle of a jump when he saw the two ladies staring at the two of them as though they were 5 years old. Sokka looked over at the girls, mortified that they would tell someone. He gave a grin and thought quickly for an excuse.

"Umm…right…well good—good job on that uhh—low swipe you've been…practicing. Oh hey guys! How's it going with you two?" Sokka said, pretending as thought the two girls had recently arrived on the scene. Aang, cottoning on, responded, "Thank you uhh—Sokka I _have_ been practicing every night. Hi Ty Lee. Hi Mai. How's it going?" Aang gave a childish smile. Mai shook her head and Ty Lee covered her mouth with her hands so they wouldn't hear her laughing.

"Relax Aang. Relax Sokka. I'm not telling Zuko. And I'm certainly not telling Katara. Do you know how hard she'd spank you two?" Mai said, sounding bored, as if this type if thing was not unusual for them.

"Katara wouldn't spank us!" Sokka said, a defiant look on his face. "…would she?" he asked, looking over at Aang, who shrugged, looking scared. Mai shook her head.

"I said relax. I'm not going to tell her. Although…it _would_ be something I could blackmail those two with." Mai whispered to Ty Lee, making sure the two boys heard her. Ty Lee gasped and an even bigger grin lit up on her face.

"HEY!" Sokka and Aang yelled. Both boys then began to sulk. For once, Mai gave a chuckle and said, "Get ready for the party you two. And no horsing around. You understand me?"

"Sokka pulled an evil grin and responded, "Yes _mother,_" putting an emphasis on the last word. Too busy laughing heartily, Sokka did not see Mai's hand coming to slap him across the arm. As soon as it started, Sokka stopped laughing and got his sulky look back on.

"I'm telling Katara!" he complained. Mai simply rolled her eyes and told them to get ready again. Both boys slunk back into their room and shut the door behind them.


End file.
